milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Lydia
Lydia is a student of Jefferson County Middle School and one of Milo's classmates. She's an enthusiastic person and a loyal friend. She is voiced by Alyson Stoner. Personality Lydia is a very cheerful, energetic person who does everything with boundless enthusiasm. She seems to enjoy being on the go, having invited Melissa to the mall, and, as a passionate member of the school drama club, spending her afternoons rehearsing with the other members. She is loyal to a fault - a trait that can be seen when she spends the entire school dance having fun for Amanda. Physical Appearance Lydia has light skin, dark brown eyes, and a very small, pointed nose. She has long brown hair that's held back by a light yellow headband, and she wears a similarly colored dress with dark orange, plaid patterned sleeves, and a matching skirt with a brown belt. Her shoes are light brown sneakers with white laces, soles, and socks. History In Going the Extra Milo, she was in the back of the classroom when Milo and Zack are teleported to school by aliens. In Sunny Side Up, she was in the hall when Zack and Melissa are trying to get their science project to class in one piece. In Rooting for the Enemy, she attended the football game against the Tigers. In Party of Peril, she was in the hall when Milo is splashed by the water fountain. In Murphy's Lard, she visited Lard World with Chad. In Athledecamathalon, she was in the hallway when she fell in the domino effect after someone drank from the water fountain. In The Substitute, She sent Melissa a message about checking out a new mall after school. Cavendish and Dakota saw this message when they accidentally picked up Melissa's phone instead of their Quantum Localizer. In School Dance, she had fun for Amanda until Amanda took over. She also revealed to Amanda that it was Milo who saved the dance for her. In Battle of the Bands, she was in the audience with Amanda and enjoyed herself after Murphy's Law floods the parking lot. In The Math Book, she appeared with two other members of the drama club rehearsing for a play. She was playing Pantalone, the greedy Venetian merchant. In The Little Engine That Couldn't, she attended the Fire Engine Museum after Milo, Melissa, and Melissa's dad drove an out of control antique fire engine through the natural history museum and collided with the life-size Tyrannosaurus rex statue. In Disaster of My Dreams, she was in the hallway and later in chemistry class while Elliot kept a boulder from destroying the school. In A Clockwork Origin, she attended a V-tech demo. In Some Like it Yacht, she attended a school trip to the S.S. Indulgence with the rest of her class and got stranded on an island for about an hour before riding a wave back to America's mainland. In World Without Milo, she appeared outside the school near Elliot. In Snow Way Out, she is seen sitting in the back of the class. In Teacher Feature, she is seen in the back of the class. In Cake 'Splosion!, she is in the gym when it is announced Cake 'Splosion is looking for contestants at school. In Managing Murphy's Law, she and Chad are tasked by Amanda to be roadies first Just Getting Started. Relationships Amanda Lopez Lydia appears to be close friends with Amanda, and the two often spend time together outside of class. Amanda trusted Lydia to have fun for her when she was too busy, and Lydia gave it her all, dancing and enjoying herself throughout most of the school dance. When Amanda approached her with Milo's shoe, Lydia was quick to point out the owner for her. The two of them sat next to each other during the Battle of the Bands and continue to have fun together as Murphy's law causes the event to flood. Melissa Chase Lydia is friends with Melissa. They have each other's cell phone numbers and Lydia once invited Melissa to the mall via video message. Gallery "|Lydia.png}} Quotes Appearances Season One * "Going the Extra Milo" * "Sunny Side Up * "Rooting for the Enemy" * "Party of Peril" * "Murphy's Lard" * "Athledecamathalon" * "The Substitute" * "School Dance" * "Battle of the Bands" * "The Math Book" * "The Little Engine That Couldn't" * "Disaster of My Dreams" * "A Clockwork Origin" *"Some Like it Yacht" *"World Without Milo" Season Two * "Snow Way Out" * "Teacher Feature" * "Cake 'Splosion!" * "Managing Murphy's Law" Trivia * Lydia is part of the Jefferson County Middle School drama club. * Her voice actor, Alyson Stoner, had previously voiced Isabella Garcia-Shapiro on Phineas and Ferb. She also provides the voice for Kris. * Lydia is afraid of ponies. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:L Category:Minor Characters Category:Milo's class Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters